You are too close to me
by Solosan
Summary: Iruka is spending the days avoiding a rather... Horny problem. As if his life isn't hectic enough between working in the mission rooms and the Academy. But seriously now; why is Kakashi sensei on his ass all the time?


Iruka stared at the paperwork in front of him. And then stared some more. Nope. There was no hope in NADA that he was going to get this done in time for-

At this precise moment a very imprecise ninja whirled through the door. Looking vaguely surprised, he looked Iruka over, thoroughly.

"Yo."

"I thought you weren't coming. So I gave it to Izumo instead."

"Demo-"

Iruka looked up, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"N-Nothing." The jounin didn't want to chance the Wrath of The Sensei. The Death Stare of the sensei was scary enough. Although he was slightly annoyed a mere chunnin has taken his place. Oh well, it was his fault after all.

Staring at him a moment longer, Iruka turned back to his work. It wasn't Kakashi's fault exactly. It was the fact Kakashi Hatake is Kakashi Hatake. A very cute Kakashi. And that it's also been one hell of a day.

Kakashi studied Iruka sensei a while longer then abruptly he suddenly sat right on top of Iruka's papers. With a decisive stomp both feet landed on the arms of the chunnin's chair. Iruka was trapped.

"Ok. Out with it."

Iruka glared up at Kakashi.

"Out with what?"

"With what's bothering you? You've been a sourpuss all week."

-All month actually.-

"It's none of your business. And I take offense to being called a feline."

Kakashi thrust his face into Iruka's, visible eye crinkled. "Such big words. Take pity on a poor jounin like me, sensei. Such sophistication scares me."

-He's looking anything but scared. He looks downright sexy. Too sexy for his own good. Oh GOD he smells good.-

Seemingly unconcerned Iruka pushed one of Kakashi's leg off and stepped away. "I need to finish my work."

Exactly a month ago, Kakashi started barging in at the mission office more and more. Sometimes he even appeared at the academy. It was this that had led to Iruka's depression because there was nope, simply no chance in NADA of it happening. The whole thing was just pointless anyways. It wasn't so painful until Kakashi decided to respond to those hidden feelings.

"If you don't mind getting off my work."

"I don't mind getting off your work" Kakashi grinned smugly at Iruka but didn't budge. "I just don't want to."

This felt as though it was planned. It's almost a conspiracy. Kakashi had caught him alone. Again.

This makes it the fifth time today. Iruka was exasperated and tired. Kakashi sure is persistent. He smiled wryly to himself. But then again, that's why he's so cute. But this has got to stop. Because it's simply not going to work out.

Kakashi's visible eye flickered to Iruka's small smile. "And what may I ask, are you thinking about that causes you to smile so evilly?"

The smile immediately disappeared, Iruka folded his arms in annoyance. "You tell me. You're the clever jounin here, not me."

Abruptly Kakashi changed his tactics. "Can you just cut to the chase. I doubt that I've been very subtle about my intentions."

Iruka scoffed at the irritating man's choice of words. "Subtle" indeed. Besides bulldozing him straight into Kakashi's bed, Iruka had no idea how less blunt Kakashi could have been. He wasn't averse to the idea. Quite the opposite in fact, Iruka might just chain Kakashi Hatake to the bed. But he didn't deign to answer.

Kakashi slipped off the papers sending them every which way. He stomped over to Iruka. "You're being amazingly dense Iruka-sensei. Won't you just go out with me? I don't understand you at all, what is it about me that has you avoiding me like the plague?"

"Like I said, figure it out yourself. You're the smart jounin here. Not. Me."

Kakashi almost winced at the scathing reply. Iruka Umino seemed exceedingly defensive sometimes. Kakashi might have been put off, but he was attracted to another side of Iruka. He had often seen that soft glint of pride as his student's mastered a particularly hard training. And that compassionate smile that encouraged everyone to try better. Be it the classroom or the battle field. And he possessed a kind spirit that extended to everyone. He would do anything to see that side again. Besides.

Kakashi just wasn't the type to give up easily.

If he allowed himself to think about it, it wasn't just Iruka's compassionate spirit.

Iruka had often portrayed on missions, a steely determination that had impressed Kakashi. He admired Iruka. And he even probably loved that stubborn sensei. But maybe he wasn't clear enough on that point...

-If he doesn't go away soon. I'll do something I'll really regret.-

Iruka rubbed his scar in exasperation. "Hatake san. If you don't need anything, I'll be going now."

Slipping under Kakashi's arm, Iruka avoided Kakashi's reach and dashed out of the room.

"Ah? Matte! Matte yo- Damn. He got away again. That makes it the fifth time today!"

Iruka grouched along on the roof tops. The ninja's usually walked on the roofs rather than on the road. Iruka used the road normally but recently it's more sensible strolling from roof to roof rather than risking being stalked by a certain Copy-nin on the road. Iruka irritably tugged at his ponytail. Kakashi is going to be jumped one day if he isn't careful.

"Damn him anyway!"

"Iruka sensei?"

"Eyah! Genma? What are you- I mean. Yes?"

For a moment there he nearly thought it was a certain silver haired Jounin that suddenly appeared before him. Genma worried at his senbon. He frowned at Iruka.

"Why are you muttering to yourself?"

"Eh?!"

Iruka looked away disconcerted. The problem was; Kakashi Hatake isn't good for his sanity. For one thing he's sometimes far too overwhelming. Alright he's always overwhelming. And now he's also responsible for him muttering like a maniac.

"Nothing."

Genma shrugged. It wasn't any of his business anyway. "Aha. If you're sure. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Well, see you later."

"Later."

Iruka stared at the spot where Genma had stood for a long while. In time he lifted his head despairingly, "Just give up already Kakashi kun."


End file.
